


Second Chances

by Ratonhnhaketon2056



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bite of '87, Hospitalization, Other, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratonhnhaketon2056/pseuds/Ratonhnhaketon2056
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 1987. Happy times, fun in a small-town pizzeria. Then, tragedy stuck. A happy girl had been the victim of a horrible error in programming, and has a year of her life taken away. But, at the place she stays, she meets a new friend, and this friend may change her life forever- for better, or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

“Hush little baby don’t you cry, it won’t be long before you die…”  
“Nggh…”  
“Don’t move…It’ll all be over soon.”  
“N-No…p-plea—ARGH!”  
“There…That wasn’t so bad, now was it? ~”  
“Don’t find me, please, I wanna live…”  
“Here, girlie~ Can’t hide forever~”  
“Police! Open the door, now!”  
“Shit! Don’t come in here! I’m trying to wo-Ah!”  
\------  
Sirens. The first things she heard were sirens and droning chatter surrounding her. There was no color, nothing to see, even light wasn’t quite visible to her.

“Shh, hon, we’re taking you to the hospital. Everything will be okay…you’ll be fine. Stay with me now, we’re almost there. Frontal lobe nearly torn apart…brain trauma…losing blood…get me an IV, stat!”

Then, sweet darkness.  
\------  
“Hey hon, how are you? Good…it’s been two months since the surgeries, you know. Almost lost you more times than we can count. Glad you’re awake and alive. We found your house, and when you’re ready, we can help you to go out and get home.”

She scoffed, groaning as she moved.

“Your jaw is damaged, and you’ll need some therapy, but you’re otherwise fine. We know what happened to you.”

 _'Yeah, I know too, lady, don’t kid yourself.'_ She went on anyhow.

“That red robot, the Pirate Fox?, glitched during his show and bit your brain, nearly killing you. During this, you and five others were dragged into a back room, and all but you were killed. You’re very lucky, little girl.” The nurse stood, leaving here to rest.  
\------  
~10 Months Later~

She groaned as she stood, limping along with the help of a doctor. More of the assistants and medics gathered to watch, the day being very slow for the hospital.  
They had all had a special interest in her, ever since she arrived, each one of them had a place in their hearts for the young girl. For what she had been through, they knew how strong and brave she was to live through what she did.

She kept her eyes closed no matter what, even as she got from the small medical gurney and took weak but certain steps, and smiled weakly as she managed to finally walk on her own, truly and without any help.

They’d made slow progress, first with her speaking a few words, then sentences, and finally with her being able to sit up. And now, walking on her own was a huge milestone.

“See, you’re fine! You’re doing fine! I bet tha- oh, yes Officer? Oh no…” The nurse pulled her aside, her touch tense and afraid, with a hint of regret and sympathy. When the words finally spilled from the reluctant doctor’s mouth, the badly scarred and injured girl leaned against the wall as the news she had been dreading for the last few months finally arrived. Dawn had known something was up after the first few month of no visits, and her fears were confirmed.

“I’m sorry. Your parents have been killed.”  
\------  
~2 Months Later~  
“Don’t worry, little one, this is a good place. It’s nice, good food, and good quarters.” She nodded, and followed the social worker through the doors of the orphanage she was to stay at, looking around at the bright, colorful walls, and at the pictured of smiling children and happy adults.

“Hey! Beth, long time no see! This here is one of my charges, looking for a merry home.”

“Oh, Tom, you’re always soft around the kids, yeah? Alright,” The woman chuckled, “Sign these papers, and you should be golden.” She stepped forwards, signing the papers.

“We’re inside, why don’t you take off your sunglasses, hon?” She firmly shook her head, keeping a tight hold on her small bag.

“Alright, hon, I’ll take you to your room, okay?” She nodded, waving to the aging social worker she was so familiar with by now and following the plump, happy woman to an average sized room.

Inside, a simple bed, desk, and dresser, with a tiny bookcase were in different corners of the room. On the desk was a small red lamp, and the bed was adorned with patterned red and black sheets and blankets.

“It’s small, I know, but it’s all we can afford, at the moment.” She smiled.

“It’s more than I’ve had for a while.” She set her bag on the bed to unpack.

“I’m glad you have more. Get lots of rest. See you tomorrow, Dawn.”  
\-----  
Dawn woke feeling much better than she could ever remember feeling since her life had been ripped away from her. She stretched and stood to look around her new living quarters.

Already she knew that she would be here for a very long time; nobody would want to adopt a kid who was broken, damaged, emotionally unstable, i.e., Dawn herself. She knew that her chances were slim, and accepted her fate. At least this place was nice, and the people seemed kind enough so far.

Dawn got dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans, along with black boots. She put on her sunglasses, like always, putting very little effort into preparing for the day ahead.

There was no point. She had no hair anymore, her sunglasses stayed on no matter what, and she took showers later in the day, usually.

Dawn sighed to herself as she stood back up to face the day, meet new people. But she froze as soon as she saw herself in the mirror, a luxury she hadn’t had since before ‘The Incident’.

Covering her head in place of hair were long, thick scars, running over her head in quadrants and shaky lines, almost as if a child had taken a marker to her bald scalp, rather than the strong steel jaws of the animatronic fox. Instead, the reminder of those sharp robotic teeth meeting inside of her head forced her to turn away shaking in fear.

There was absolutely no way that anyone would adopt her, let alone look at her.

With a tiny, shaky exhale of slight apprehension, the skinny girl walked out to get to the lunch line and have some food. While in line, however, she could barely handle it as she overheard whispers and jeers, only the words ‘freak’ and ‘bald creep’ truly meeting her ears.

Dawn sat at a table all her own, keeping her head down and pushing up the sunglasses every time they threatened to slip down her nose. After all, they were slick with the silent tears of a beaten 12 year old.

She trudged weakly to the doors to the outside area, pushing the light glass and metal doors aside and sighing sadly. The joyful screams and laughs of the younger kids made her smile, but also made her feel slightly bitter.

Dawn knew that it was of no fault of the kids themselves, but she truly envied that they lived carefree lives, unconcerned about what others thought and free to play day and night. It made her resent the doctors in the hospital and that God forsaken restaurant, they had taken away a whole year of her life, that year spent recovering her basic motor control and speech capabilities.

It wasn’t the medics’ faults, they all did nothing but help and support her. But she knew that it was them who kept her in that room, practically locked up like a prisoner in a white room smelling of antiseptic and nickel-plated knives.

Her internal thoughts and slight rant were interrupted when a large form stepped over the fence into the large play area, large plates adorning its back. The figure was black and white, a CHP symbol adorning one of the sleek panels. The humanoid figure seemed calm, relaxed, and even smiled as all of the kids playing gathered around it—all but one.  
\------  
Prowl was glad it was his day to visit the kids in the orphanage, yesterday Sunstreaker nearly had a spark attack when one of the little children smeared some human food into his interior; he’d come back to the Ark ranting and raving as Sideswipe tried to calm him, though he could barely get a word in as the red Lamborghini laughed. He was threatened by his brother, even as he was cleaning up, only making the twin laugh harder.

The Second in Command nearly had to threaten them both with a month of nothing but monitor duty before they stopped, Sunstreaker going to sulk in his quarters after he cleaned up, Sideswipe following and gently rubbing his back as an apology.

Prowl was driving to the building now, and couldn’t say that he wasn’t at least slightly excited. He longed for his own kind to have Sparklings again, but thought of human children to be similar, in a way; they were easily excited and always laughed, and chuckled to himself.

The Autobot drifted to a stop, quickly transforming and gingerly stepping over the short fence. He smiled as the kids scattered, shrieking in delight at having another new Autobot to play with. Hell, he himself had forgotten the last time he’d visited.

His sensor net checked over the area by force of habit, and he noticed one lone girl sitting in the corner of the yard, now staring at her lay down where she’d been watching him before. His sensors found multiple abrasions in her body; repaired brain damage and skull fractures, slightly twisted jaw, and healed knife scars all over her body.

Prowl privately flinched in sympathy and slight pity, but noticed that she kept on dark sunglasses, not allowing anyone to look at her eyes. She looked back up at him and smiled a tiny bit, looking back down immediately afterwards. He nearly hit himself when he realized that he had been staring until a child ran up to him.

“Mr. Prowl! Where have you been? You haven’t been here!”

“No, I haven’t, Aleck, I had business to take care of.”

“Like saving the world?” Another boy breathed. Prowl grinned.

“Yes, Mick.” Prowl smiled as they talked to each other in wonder, then started playing with each other. The Autobot slowly stood, then stepped over to the tiny area where the girl sat. He smiled softly.

“Hi. I’m Prowl, Second in Command of the Autobots.” She smiled back.

“I’m Dawn, worthless 12 year old.” She sighed softly, looking towards the Autobot. Prowl frowned, reaching to gently stroke her back with one finger.

“I’m sure that isn’t true. I’m sure you are a wonderful person.” The girl sighed quietly, but smiled nonetheless.

“Thank you, Prowl.”

“So why are you here? You, and your team, I mean. Is there some kind of war?” Prowl was surprised that she didn’t know, but was sure there was solid reason.

“Actually, yes. We came here after many eons of fighting the Decepticons, an evil group who are trying to take over our home planet…” After a few minutes of explaining things, and Dawn listening intently, he smiled as, when he finished, the girl spoke a few words.

“You know, I think it’s a great thing you Autobots are doing. Good that you’re protecting us from an enemy we can’t fight against. It’s nice of you to help us, and get to know us at the same time.”

Prowl smiled and gently rubbed her back again when a thought came to him, taking a quick image capture of the girl in sunglasses.

He sent it to Bluestreak, along with a message; _'I think you’ll get along with her just fine.'_  
Bluestreak replied a moment later, and Prowl smiled.

_'Really? Alright, I’m going tomorrow anyways, thanks Prowl! Is- Is she nice?'_

_'Very. Don’t worry, Bluestreak.'_

Prowl smiled as Bluestreak sent confirmation, turning back to the girl.  
\-----  
They talked on and off for the next few hours, mostly about Prowl and the Autobots, and about Cybertron. Dawn mostly listened, adding her own opinion from time to time.  
By about 7 PM, Prowl stood and smiled, sticking out a finger to her. She shook it and nodded.

“It was nice meeting you, Prowl.”

“Same. I hope you have a good night.” She nodded as the Autobot stood and stepped over the fence, transforming outside and driving towards the mountains. Dawn sighed as she watched, standing as the dinner call was made.

Dawn had skipped dinner, and now relaxed in her room, laying on the bed with her iPod blasting music straight into her ears. She closed her eyes, shutting off the music about twenty minutes later and turning onto her side.

When she did so, she pulled up the blankets, looking around then slowly taking off her glasses. Before she could see her eyes in the mirror across from her, she closed them and fell into a restless sleep.  
\-----  
In the morning, Dawn woke, relieved that the terrible nightmares hadn’t come to taunt her once more. Every night, it seemed, they came for her, attacking with the day that she was near death too many times to count.

She shivered and got up, putting on her glasses and heading out after getting dressed.

After skipping the breakfast call, Dawn headed out to the doors, making her way outside. She sat down in her same spot and watched the other kids play. The air was nice and slightly chilly, a bit of a breeze wafting over her scars.

She lay down on the wooden bench and stared up at the tinted sky through the darkened sunglasses, wondering when there would be an end—or a new beginning.  
\-----  
Bluestreak hummed to himself, driving to the orphanage not too far from base. He was slightly bouncing on his tires, glad there was a new kid that he could possibly relate to, but also sad, as that meant she was all alone in life—just like him.

Prowl had told him more about the girl in sunglasses once the tactician arrived at the base, telling him more details as he went about his job with Bluestreak following him like a lost puppy. The gunner was ecstatic to know more, excited that there was finally someone he could talk to over there.

Bluestreak sighed internally; before, there had been nobody he could really talk to at the small building. But Prowl never lied, and had even said that the girl had much happen to her within the last two years. Bluestreak knew he could at least relate to that; ever since Praxus had been decimated, he had continual nightmares, almost every night.

He smiled as he finally arrived, transforming quickly and immediately stepping to the girl in sunglasses, who was laying on the bench. The kids had never really liked him much anyways, the gray gunner was chatty and slightly jumpy.

“Hello, are you Bluestreak?” The voice made him jump, and he looked down to see the girl in glasses sitting up and smiling kindly.

“Oh! Uh, y-yeah, that’s me! Prowl told me about you yesterday, he said that you were really nice, and that you and I might get along well, and…” He trailed off in slight embarrassment.

“S-Sorry, I tend to ramble, b-but it’s not really my fault, Ratchet and Wheeljack say so! Uhhh…” Dawn smiled, patting his leg gently.

“Hey, it’s fine! You seem really nice, and like…you need someone to talk to, yes?” Bluestreak grinned, nodding as his doorwings snapped up.

“Y-Yeah! Nobody at the Ark lets me talk, they say that I’m annoying, I’m a worthless bot…that I’m just some stupid Sparkling that shouldn’t be fighting in a war…”

“Sparkling…?”

“Child, in your words.” Dawn nodded, patting his leg again.

“Bluestreak, I don’t know you very well, but I’m sure that you aren’t annoying and worthless. Hell, I’ve barely known you and I already like being around you. Don’t let those other…bots get you down, you can and probably have done great things.” Bluestreak grinned, nodding.

“Hey, thanks! I’ve been told I have, but, I don’t think so…” He shifted, smiling happily.  
\-----  
A few hours later, Dawn and Bluestreak had been talking back and forth, the gray Autobot doing most of the talking. The gunner was disappointed to find out that he was being called home by Prowl, required for patrol duty around the main quadrant. He stood and stretched; sitting in one position for so long didn’t seem to respond very well with his gears.

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you later? If that’s the correct term? Human phrases are so strange, but they’re kinda cool, oh well. I guess I’ll be going! Bye!” Dawn smiled a bit and waved to him, watching after him as the bot transformed and drove off in the same direction Prowl had the day before.

She got up a moment later, hidden gaze sweeping over the small play yard and noticing the kids growing tired. Dawn frowned and hurried inside, straight to her room. Luckily enough, no other person had interrupted her in her rush to hide in her room until nighttime came.

A moment later, she bustled down the white halls, counting down the numbers in her head.

 _’24…25…26….aha! 27!’_ At her room, Dawn quickly hopped in and closed the door, locking it and sighing. It was a huge relief to be in a small, safe place where she knew that all was okay.  
\------  
A month or two of Bluestreak and Dawn talking nearly every day, the two had gotten surprisingly close. Dawn would now settle in the Autobot’s hand or on his shoulder as he spoke, happy to talk to someone, though she still hadn’t told Bluestreak about The Incident.

After a week though, the Autobot hadn’t shown up at all, and Dawn was worried. She waited outside all day until dusk, almost every day, and she grew increasingly lonely. She sat on her bench near dusk, and looked towards the sky.

‘He said he’d be back in a week…’ She stood slowly, noticing that the kids were getting less and less energy, before giving up on her venture and heading inside.  
Dawn paced her room for a little while before sighing and climbing into the bed tiredly, hoping that sleep would help time go by quickly.


End file.
